1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to panel lifters and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable panel installation assembly for lifting a panel to be installed in a convenient manner without excessive labor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of panel lifters is known in the prior art. More specifically, panel lifters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art panel lifters include U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,421; U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,879; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,799; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,899; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,755; and U.S. Patent Des. 307,814.
In these respects, the adjustable panel installation assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting a panel to be installed in a convenient manner without excessive labor.